Percy, There is Something I Have to Tell You
by xRainyx
Summary: Percy gets a knock on his cabin door late one night, and he is surprised to find out who came to see him. PERCABETH! Oneshot Rated T 'Cause I felt like it.


**A/N- To all my fellow voters, this was the oneshot that one the poll. I have done a Percy/Annabeth oneshot, so of course there is definite Percabeth. This is my first Percabeth fic, so please Read and Review! I will have another poll up, so please vote! **

Percy Jackson stared out the window to his cabin. It was dark outside. Sometimes, it seemed darker than the Underworld out there. Mostly because of the ocean being so close. Becoming bored, Percy reached over his desk and pressed the "Play" button on his MP3 player, and quietly listened to the song it was playing.

_I'm so high ,I could hear heaven  
I'm so high ,I could hear heaven  
oh but heaven no heaven don't hear me_

_and they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
oh hold on to the wings of the eagles watches they all fly away_

_someone told me love would all save us  
but how can that be look what love gave us  
a world full of killing and blood spilling  
that world never can't_

In the middle of the song, Percy heard a knock on the door. He paused the song on his MP3 player, and answered the door.

It wasn't normal for people to come and visit him at this late hour. He was surprised who he saw when he opened the door. It was Annabeth.

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth said, quietly. "Just thought I'd stop by." Her long blond hair straggled out in all directions. She was wearing flannel pants, and a long t-shirt. Percy could tell Annabeth didn't just "stop by." She was here for a reason.

"Annabeth, I know you better then that," Percy said, "What do you need?" Annabeth sighed.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure."

Annabeth came in and sat on the bottom bunk of the bed. Percy was sitting in the chair by his desk. Annabeth started to explain why she was here.

"Percy, I've been worried." She admitted.

"About what?" Percy asked, curiously.

Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes and said, "Percy, you know all this talk about you being the child in the prophecy?"

"Yes..." Percy motioned for her to keep going.

"Well, I'm just worried. What will happen to you and me? I mean, um..." Annabeth looked down nervously. She obviously felt something more for Percy. Percy interpreted what she was trying to get at.

"So, you mean what will happen in our relationship?" Percy inquired. Annabeth looked back up at Percy.

"Percy! You just don't get it, do you?" She raised her voice. "You have no idea!"

"What?" Percy asked calmly. "What do you mean?" Annabeth just sat there quietly for a second. Finally, she stared up at Percy. Percy admired her gray eyes, that almost seemed to portray the color of the moon. He admired her long wispy blond hair, and how it seemed to move together, as if in some artistic way. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but Percy could barely hear her.

"Percy, I love you."

"What?" Percy asked, almost in disbelief. Annabeth repeated herself.

"I-I love you. And I don't want you to get hurt." Tears began to stream down her face. Percy stared at her for a moment, then answered back.

"Annabeth, I love you to."

They just sat in silence. Percy smiled half-heartedly.

"Annabeth," he said soothingly, "I'll be fine, I promise. You can trust me."

With that, Annabeth got up and gave Percy a big hug. The hug seemed to last forever. Finally, Annabeth got up, and sat back on the bed. In the midst of the awkward silence, Percy smiled and turned his MP3 player back on.

_And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away. hi-igh-igh!_

_Now that the world isn't ending,  
it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
and that's why I fear it won't do._

_And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as the all fly away._

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as they all fly away._

_And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As they all fly away,  
(Yeah)  
Yeah._

_And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we they fly away..._


End file.
